Alex Mercer Analysis
by The Author Revolutionary
Summary: This is just something I thought of. Its my scientific way of seeing Alex. He may be seen as he is now, a monster, but lets take a deeper look. This is base on my own perspective and might not make sense. You could say that it probably won't connect with anything, but my belief. Give it a read! Review and tell me if you can make sense of this, cause I truly gone mad!


_**Alexander ''Alex'' J. Mercer **_

_**D.O.B:**_

_**Age: 29(Deceased)(Revived by Blacklight Virus)Reborn Years: 3 years old.(Human Standards: 32 y.o)**_

_**Height: 5', 10''( Five Feet, Ten Inches.)**_

_**Weight: 190 pounds(Can shift due to shape-shifting body and Disguise Ability)**_

_**Eye Color: (Originally Blue) Current: Bluish-Silver(Changed by Blacklight)**_

_**Hair Color:(Originally Brown) Current: Black(Changed by Blacklight)**_

_**Genetic: Human Part. 100%+**_

Alex is a 100 percent human and exceeding to 150, 175, or quite possibly 200 percent more. This makes him twice the human, but not human at all due to genetic mutation from blacklight. The reason is due to him dieing and the virus coming into contact with him just seconds after death, meaning for someone to be like Alex they have to be infected at a between death state at the an exact and unknown moment and the virus not being the cause of death. The genetic code much be changed overtime for the virus to become more intone with the current body, or host.

The reason that there are infected running around is due to the virus coming into contact differently instead of being injured or kill like Alex was. Hunters are made due to overdose, meaning that they are just below Alex and could have become prototypes, this explains there superhuman strength and mutated body. Alex was able to keep his physical form from this due to his genetic code somehow fighting the virus, allowing for Alex to not become more liquid state like a normal virus.

All of this means that Alex is still Alex Mercer, as a virus can't really have a solid figure, a virus doesn't feel emotion, it doesn't talk, it doesn't think, it just do. Alex could possibly live a normal life, well not now anyway cause of his actions and him being known as a terrorist.

If he goes for a day, maybe a week, without using his evolved abilities, then we can see that he still has normal human functions that is everything normal for a human, he may feel hunger due to the consuming he has done and will require a great deal of will power to suppress. But the virus improves normal human senses, abilities, and immunity by making him resistant to diseases of all kind, giving him unlimited stamina, and one feature seen through all Proto. Games was his advance sight, and he could also have all his senses improved to the point where he could change what that sense detect like his hearing can pinpoint only sound by objects and no vocal sound, or taste only the sugar or protein in a meal.

All this points that Alex, without his shape-shifting abilities, is in fact a superhuman, reaching the apex of human evolution. There might even be a time when humans will have his abilities but more differently than Blacklight, but a massive event that will force the humans to evolve in hundreds of years have not happen. This can relate to the Falmer from the Elder Scrolls Series: Skyrim. They were originally Snow Elves, but due to being slaves to Dwarves changed and became what they are hundreds of years later.

_**Genetic: Blacklight. 200%**_

But when he becomes ZUES _the_ prototype, he possibly doubles the human genetic meaning that it is possible for people to shape-shift if the genetic limit is pushed further. But he is still limited by his human side. Which most likely holds down the full potential of the virus. So if he wants to become the Blacklight, he must have no emotion, no choice from right or wrong, doesn't think, doesn't talk, just rely solely on instinct. He is fully superhuman, he is the apex of evolution and he is only able to use only half his full abilities due to his human side, still suppressing the virus.

But the virus has changed him in some ways showing that his human side may possibly be losing or merging completely with his human side. This can be shown with his hair changing from brown to black_**(Blacklight's Main color.) **_and his eyes are changed from blue to bluish-silver.(The virus might have try to make him blind due to virus having no sense of sight.) This could have combined making it the color it is now, giving him the ability to change his type of sight as well.

It could be a possibility that the virus will merge with Mercer, forming the ultimate superhuman. This will give him more control of his powers, making him even more stronger but still not the full potiental of the virus.

There are three ways that Alex could control that decide how he will fair in future times.

Human Control over Blacklight(Less likely) He retains emotions and tries to act as normal as possible avoiding using his abilities unless under dire situations.

Blacklight Control over Human(More Likely) Alex uses his Blacklight abilities on a daily basis, using it for almost all of his situations and avoids staying human for long.

Merge(Unknown) Uses his Blacklight and Human abilities equally, switching out to make it harder to detect and more effective in battle, making it more confusing for anyone to keep up with his pattern. Explains his use of Military Vehicles and Weapons.

_**Final Analysis?**_

Alex Mercer is still there, all human features included, just more. When he uses his abilities hes crossing the border of human genetic limits, making him even more human, its just the human perspective for someone like him to be seen as a monster, something not human. It is unknown how long the virus will take to completely take over the body, or may merge with him.

This is my perspective, don't judge.


End file.
